The Historians of Arendelle
by SonicXmen94
Summary: Loosely based off the show at Walt Disney World, a young couple, named Eric and Area ask Elsa if they can become the new historians of Arendelle. Eric and Area do not belong to me, they belong to the creators of the show.


**Okay, so after watching the For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Celebration show at Hollywood Studios on YouTube, I got the idea of Elsa and Anna appointing them to the role, or whatever it is Elsa does. I don't know how this story will turn out, but here it goes. I will be using the names of the historians from the show, Eric and Area, now I have no idea how the female historian's name is spelled, but I think it's spelled 'Area', but with the same 'A' sound they use for Anna. Let me know if I'm wrong, and I will correct it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of it's characters, nor do I own Eric and Area, in which they belong to the creators of the presentation. That means there will be not be an OC under the character list on the summary. Thank you.**

* * *

Anna just came back from her trip to the market, where she bought carrots for Kristoff and Sven, and chocolate for her and Elsa. She skipped over to the stables where Sven was. He looked up to see who was at the door, and he started panting once he realized it was Anna. "Hi Sven!" Anna cooed, "look what I got for you!"

Sven's eyes looked as they grew hearts, and tried to take the whole bag from Anna. Anna swiped it away before her whole hand was chomped off. "Ah, ah, ah," Anna warned, "one at a time." She then held out a carrot for the reindeer, and he took it away from Anna before she realized it. "Woah!" Anna backed up, "you eat those things quickly, huh buddy." Sven snorted, like he was saying 'yes'. Anna waved to Sven, and then exited the stables. She then walked back to the castle, where Anna was going to surprise Elsa with the chocolate she bought. She passed up one of the head servants, Kai, who was taking dishes back to the kitchen so the chefs can clean them.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," Kai greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon to you too, Kai," Anna greeted back. "Have you seen Elsa by any chance?"

"Yes I have," Kai replied, "she's in her study."

"Thank you," Anna said, and headed for Elsa's study. Once she arrived in front of Elsa's room, she knocked her signature knock. "Come in Anna," Elsa said. Anna walked in the room. "Hey sis!" Anna greeted, "how'd you know it was me?"

"Anna, you've done that same knock for the past thirteen years," Elsa said, looking back at Anna.

"Oh," Anna said in embarrassment, "anyways, I have a surprise for you!" Anna dug into her bag trying to find the chocolates that she bought. She finally found them, and yelled, "Ta-da!"

Elsa giggled, "Aw, thank you Anna."

"And," Anna said, digging back into the bag, "I bought a box for me, so we can eat together!" Elsa giggled again, and they started digging into their chocolates together,

"On three," Anna started, "one."

"Two," Elsa continued.

"Three!" Anna finished, as the two sisters ate their chocolate at the same time, both giggling in the process.

* * *

After a little bit of goofing off and eating chocolate, the girls decided it was time to calm down. "What'd you think?" Anna asked.

"Those were delicious!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Well good," Anna said, "then I'll have to buy more for us in the future." Then, Elsa heard a knock on the door. "Queen Elsa, it's me," Gerda said from the other side.

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"There's someone at the gates who wants to see you," Gerda answered. Elsa and Anna looked at each other, then back at the door. "Send them in," Elsa said.

"Will do, Your Majesty."

A few minutes later, Gerda lead a lovely couple into Elsa's study. "Right this way," Gerda said, and they both entered.

"Good afternoon," Elsa said.

"Hello, Your Majesty. My name is Eric," Eric introduced, "and this is my wife, Area."

"Your Majesty," Area greeted, bowing.

"Why, it's a pleasure to meet you two," Elsa said, "and I believe you know my sister, Princess Anna."

"Of course," Eric said, "good afternoon, Princess Anna."

"Good afternoon, Eric and Area," Anna greeted.

"How can I help you?" Elsa asked.

"We would like to ask if we can become the historians of Arendelle," Area said. Anna looked at Area. "Historians?" Anna asked, "I don't think we have those. I think it's a great idea!"

"Hold your horses Anna," Elsa interrupted Anna's slight excitement. "Yes, we don't have any historians in the castle, but can you please explain what your job would be if you became historians?"

"Well, Your Majesty," Eric began, "we thought that it would be a good idea to keep the records of your kingdom's history, like the War of the Isles, and the eternal win-"

"Ah!" Elsa interrupted, "we do not speak of that incident."

"My apologies, Your Majesty," Eric apologized, "and we were also thinking of having an archive where we keep records. Maybe somewhere in the library."

"Well," Elsa started, "I don't think we have room in the library, but we can create room somewhere around the castle."

"Wait, does that mean?" Area gasped. Elsa nodded. "Yep, I now appoint you, the royal historians of Arendelle." Eric and Area shook Elsa's hand, and she was startled on how hard they were shaking it. "Thank you so much Your Majesty!" Eric said in excitement. "We will keep track of every record, I promise." Elsa awkwardly released the hand shake, and got back into regal posture. "You're welcome, now we will get servants to put you in appropriate attire for the job, and I will make an announcement to the citizens." Area and Eric thanked Elsa once again, and Gerda came in to get them fitted.

* * *

Elsa was getting prepared for the announcement of the new historians, in which were standing behind her, trying to hold in their excitement. Elsa smiled at them. She wore her normal, everyday blue gown that she created with her ice powers. Anna walked in. "Ready sis?" she asked. Elsa nodded, and she walked out on the balcony, with Anna, Eric, and Area following suit. All the citizens were gathered around the castle balcony, and they all clapped and cheered for their beloved queen.

"Thank you," Elsa said. "I have an important announcement to make. I would like to announce, the newly appointed historians of Arendelle, Eric and Area. The citizens all clapped and cheered, while Eric and Area walked up next to Elsa. Elsa continued with her speech. "They will be keeping track of Arendelle's history files. Thank you. You may now return to your activities." The citizens cheered once again, and returned to whatever they were doing.

"You may join us for lunch if you wish," Elsa said to Eric and Area.

"We would love to, Your Majesty," both Eric and Area said at the same time. Anna then followed Eric, Area, and Elsa to the dining room, where lunch was being served.

* * *

**Whew. It's thirty minutes past midnight, and I'm finished. I was gonna finish in the morning, but I was on a roll. I also have some news. I am moving to a new house before school starts, so I might not be writing any fan fiction until I get settled in. Let me know if I made any mistakes. Good night.**


End file.
